


Stained Glass Iron Man version 2.0

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stained Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glass and copper foil method.<br/>Sadly, I do not know who drew the original picture that this was based on, so I cannot credit.  If you know, shoot me a note so that I can thank them!<br/>The window is 2 feet by 2 feet and was over 160 pieces of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Iron Man version 2.0




End file.
